


50 Shades of Cuffs

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Ankle Cuffs, Bondage, Cursed Object, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: They thought it was just your standard cursed object case, but these were some of the weirdest cursed objects they have come across.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean sips his beer and chuckles with Sam over their latest hunt. They thought it was just your standard cursed object case, but these were some of the weirdest cursed objects they have come across.

Sam found it when he tracked down news articles about some prominent people in Salina, KS getting caught in really compromising positions. None of them warranted an arrest, but it was enough to where some people in the town were convinced the people shouldn’t be in their positions of power anymore. But Sam still wanted to go, his curiosity over what was really going on winning over. He was pretty sure it was just cursed objects, but because nobody died, he had to wonder if something else was at work . He convinced Dean to go along with it because you could always talk Dean into investigating anything involving sex.

It turns out the objects in question belonged to a witch who was also a dominatrix, who had died and her estate sale included the cursed objects from her collection, which in turn unleashed them onto the public. Instead of being cursed, these particular objects attached to a person they liked and would not come off until they were satisfied. 

But it was enough to make this case more difficult than your average cursed object case. They needed to figure out what each the objects wanted so they could be removed. It was easier in other aspects, because for the most part, the objects just wanted to be used correctly and have the user to be happy too. They had managed to get all the objects into their own warded boxes, all except for a set of leather cuffs for wrists and ankles, which were still missing. They'd both searched the entire town with a thick toothed comb with no luck. But really, they had no way of knowing who they were attached to, because the cuffs weren't even reported as being found on anyone, and with the huge resulting political scandal, nobody was willing to admit if they had them, or rat out the person that did.

Sam and Dean's sex life is anything but vanilla, but they can safely say they only like to indulge in light bondage, with things that are easily put on and removed, nothing too kinky or out of their comfort zone, so when when the case was done, they were pretty sure they were safe from anything attaching to them.

That night, they were too exhausted for even regular sex, having spent several days straight on this hunt already. 

Sam crawls into bed naked and curls up against Dean’s back, and within seconds, they're snoring away, and even when he moves his wrists in his sleep, Sam doesn’t wake up. 

The following morning, Dean is the first one awake, and goes to take a shower to go out and get Sam stuff for a surprise breakfast in bed, careful not to wake Sam up. 

Sam wakes up a little while after that, the sheets on their shared bed feeling cold from disuse. He can tell right away Dean's not there, and when he doesn’t hear any noises in the bathroom, it's safe to assume Dean went out.

Opening his eyes, Sam stretches his limbs, but when he rubs his eyes, he nearly gets poked by something on his wrist. 

Confused, he sits all the way up, and looks at his wrists again. One each one, there's a pair of brown leather cuffs with a silver ring. It doesn’t look like they have a way to be taken off, not even a keyhole, and Sam has no memory of ever putting them on. When he pulls off the covers, he sees his ankles are now adorned with cuffs same color and size. Alarmed, Sam jumps out of bed and runs into the bathroom and checks out his full body in the full length mirror. His golden skin looks good against the brown and silver. It could be his imagination, but he swears his body looks sexier with the cuffs on. His cock is already perking up, and when he hears Baby’s rumbly engine pull up outside, he jumps.

Quickly, he runs into the room to grab some clothes and change before Dean can catch sight of the cuffs.

No way is he gonna let Dean distract him with sex, not when he needs get to the bottom of just what the hell is going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam manages to get some underwear on, but soon Dean is calling out for him and he sheepishly steps out of the bathroom, kicking himself for not getting dressed sooner. 

Dean looks him over and then chuckles a bit.

“What’s so funny Dean?” Sam says sarcastically, bitchface on full display.

“Looks like we're taking a bit of our last case back with us.” Dean says, grinning. Anything that gets under Sam’s skin is guaranteed fun for Dean. He might even have some good ideas about how to get them off.

“You think this is funny? You're not the one wearing these cursed things. I want them off. Now!” Sam had been having some sexy thought, but Dean's teasing is doing a fantastic job at making that disappear.

“True, Sammy, very true. But we’ll get em off, don't you worry. Get dressed and have some breakfast.” 

Dean turns away, pulling out the food he bought, while Sam grabs some clothes and stalks off to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. 

Dean smiles and shakes his head. They both know it won’t be quick to get the cuffs off, but Dean is sure it will be fun. Since Sam is being a bitch about it maybe Dean can drag it out so Sam has to wear them until they get back to the bunker.

After Sam comes out dressed, they eat their breakfast in silence, then pack up and make the drive back to the bunker. It’s a very long drive, and between Dean's music blaring from the speakers and naps Dean hasn't said a word on a plan to get the cuffs off. 

Sam's fuming when they finally get back to the bunker and he goes directly to a guest room to shut himself in so he can calm down.

Sam knows the only way to get these cursed things off is by satisfying them, but he's still not sure just how to do that. He doesn’t mind the bondage; they've partaken in it plenty of times in the past but if it's going to take some more kknky stuff to get them off, it might not be something Sam can handle.

All of this is still running through his head when he finally hears Dean approach his room's door.

“Sammy, come on. Don’t make me start breaking down doors.” Dean still sounds smug, so Sam sits completely still, waiting. He's the one with the cursed objects, he can be a bad boy if he wants to.

By the time Dean finds him, he's definitely not joking around anymore. The Dean from a few hours ago is not the same Dean as the one whose voice Sam can hear.

“Stop being a bitch and follow me.” Dean's voice has dropped to almost growling, making Sam shiver.

Sam gets up to follow, unable to resist Dean's voice when it gets that lethal.

As he walks behind Dean he realizes they are heading for the dungeon. Sam tries to stop but Dean keeps dragging him along. He starts to feel a little panic now.

Dean opens the door and Sam follows, looking at the room with apprehension. Locking up some monster or a bad guy was one thing. Getting chained up when you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time is something else altogether.

“Dean, we don’t need to do this. Can’t we just figure out what the cuffs are after before we start experimenting?” Sam tries to protest, but it's no use.

"Sammy, this is the only way to get these off. We throw everything at it and see what it likes.” Dean’s face sports is almost sadistic as he watches Sam stand against the wall, arms and legs spread for him.

"This isn't me. I think they know what they want.” Watching it in front of his eyes has left Sam completely unnerved.

Dean just chuckles as he gets the cuffs attached to chains. Before coming here, Dean took a precaution and looked up more research on the witch that cursed these items. She liked her subs to be off balance and a little fearful. Most of the times after the cursed objects finally released their victims, almost all of them said they were a little scared under their control. Dean had decided to not tell Sam this. It might be a little difficult for Dean to make him scared but if this is going to work, the fear has to be genuine.

Sam pulls against the chains a little, heart beating faster as he watches Dean.

"Ok Sam, now I have to go check on something real quickly so hang tight for a bit, ok?” With that, Dean turns and walks away, not shutting the door, and Sam hopes he's coming back with something to help. 

Sam listens for footfalls and after hearing nothing, he starts spacing out, wishing this was over already, when he hears the metallic slam of the bunkers front door. 

The sound makes Sam pull against the chains, forgetting he can't after Dean. There is NO WAY IN HELL Dean would just leave him like this.

"DEAN?!” Sam hears his voice echoing through the halls, now starting to feel the panic.

"FUCK YOU, DEAN!!” Sam pulls as hard as he can, working up a sweat, mind swimming with anger and fear. 

But then, he feels something almost like like a sliding on his limbs from the cuffs. He looks at them, and it looks like they might actually like this. He isn’t sure how that's possible, but he feels like it’s the truth.

Dean, meanwhile, sits quietly in the hallway, listening with his new boner. Sam's hitting the level of fear Dean thinks is needed, but now he needs to get the other aspects going. He isn’t sure he can get Sam excited like this, but he's definitely willing to try. 

As he hears Sam panting and shifting the chains, Dean decides to let Sam stew for a bit longer, but not too long, because if Sam really freaks out, he could hurt himself, and that's not good for what the cursed objects want.

Just as Sam's ready to start screaming till his throat goes raw, Dean steps into the room, eyes full of heat and a very obvious boner, and immediately Sam's flooded with relief. 

Dean still unsure of what will happen next, so while Samisn’t relaxing, but he can tell Sam's beginning to feel some excitement.

Time for Phase 2.


End file.
